Grazie amore per sapermi amare
by eLmaoo
Summary: Memory yang sekuat tenaga ia lupakan muncul kembali. Tsuna tidak suka disentuh, apalagi dengan laki-laki. Tapi di Namimori Gakuen ini, ia tak menyangka dapat sekamar dengan...theme: Takumi-kun series. YAOI. RnR please?


**Horaa! Horaa! **

_**Come sta?**_

**Hehe.. semoga semua readers fandom KHR baik-baik semuaa :3 *maksudnya?***

**My 1****st**** fic KHR and…guess what? /plak jangan berharap lebih dari fanfic ini karena di fic ini benar-benar menjauh dari kata 'mafia' dan..pokoknya disini semuanya SCHOOL LIFE~ **

**Akhirnya dengan penuh pertimbangan saya bisa mem-publish fic ini di fandom KHR (=v=)/~ **

**Ini gara-gara serial drama ****Takumi-kun ****yang sangat-sangat SERU+SEDIH+ROMANTIC+++++deh pokoknya, saya baru nonton yang seri 1 dan sedikit seri-2, dan tiba-tiba ide untuk membuat fic dengan alur cerita Takumi-kun muncul begitu saja saat saya sedang bengong di kamar man****―****/geplak'd**

'**key, lets begin..**

****(/=_=)/ eLmaoo \(=_=\)****

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**Takumi-kun **** Gotou Shinobu**

**Grazie amore per sapermi amare **** eLmaoo**

**Rated: T –for this chapter-**

**Pairing: GiottoXTsuna (G27)**

**Genre: Romance and Humor(?)**

**Warnings: ****―****OOC for many reason ==a, the color of miss typ(o)/?. YAOI. Lime?**

**Ready to read?**

**Here we gooo~**

****(/=_=)/ eLmaoo \(=_=\)****

Iris coklat itu menatap datar bangunan di hadapannya. Ia membentuk sebuah senyuman―senyuman lirih lebih tepatnya. Ia masih berada di luar gedung itu, dikelilingi oleh pepohonan yang teduh dan bersemi indah. Ya, bulan ini.. Musim semi tiba.

"Hh.. Asrama laki-laki, ya?"

Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Pemuda dengan perawakan manis ini menunduk, mengambil tasnya dan bergegas masuk. Ia sudah memakai seragam, seragam dengan almamater berwarna biru dan bet dengan tulisan _'Namimori Gakuen'. _Hari ini, adalah hari pertamanya menjadi murid SMA dan bersekolah di asrama khusus laki-laki.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, nama anak itu.

Tubuhnya kecil dan pendek, dan disekolahnya dulu, ia sering disebut 'Dame Tsuna'. Kenapa? Yaa, itu akan diterangkan nanti saja..

"Aku terlambat, sudah jam istirahat ya?"

Kaki kecilnya bergegas mencari dimana ruang kelasnya, ia menoleh kesana kemari sambil memegang sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan '10-B'. Dan akhirnya ia menemukannya.

"Hmm, sepi. Mungkin mereka sedang makan siang, sekarang 'kan sedang waktu istirahat."

Kesalahannya adalah bangun terlambat. Selalu seperti itu. Padahal ini hari pertamanya memulai lembaran baru di usianya yang ke-15 tahun. Sebisa mungkin ia harus menyesuaikan dirinya disini, walaupun pasti akan sangat terasa berat. Karena dia…

BRUK

"A-au! Itte.."

Ceroboh. Sifat dasar dari Tsuna. Baru saja ia ingin berbalik, kakinya terantuk oleh tali sepatunya sendiri, dan sekarang dahi miliknya kena telak oleh dinding dibelakangnya. Tsuna mengusap dahinya sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Ia tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya di balik lorong kelas,

"Hmph.. kau tetap tidak berubah, Tsuna.."

*xxx*

"Hh.. ramainya.."

Eluh Tsuna saat melihat kerumunan orang di _cafeteria, _matanya mencari dimana letak bangku kosong. Penuh, semuanya penuh. Di sana dari ujung keujung hanya terdapat laki-laki, dimana-mana semuanya bergender pria, dan itu membuat Tsuna bergidik.

Akhirnya ia berjalan dengan langkah pelan, kedua tangannya membawa nampan yang berisi kare dan berbagai cemilan lainnya. Selama ia berjalan, banyak orang yang memerhatikannya. Entah dengan pandangan apa. Ada yang memandanginya sambil tersenyum ramah, ada yang sambil tersenyum aneh―lebih tepatnya menyeringai, dan ada yang menatapnya dengan dingin. Tsuna hanya diam sambil menunduk.

'_Ah.. tidak ada tempat kosong ya? Eh? Disitu ada satu!'_

Akhirnya ia menemukan satu tempat yang masih kosong, letaknya ada di lantai dua dari _cafeteria_, karena ruangan ini sangat luas, Tsuna hampir tak menyangka kalau kantinnya-pun dibuat dua lantai.

Tsuna bergegas ke lantai dua dan menduduki kursi kosong yang ia temukan tadi. Ia tersenyum dan menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan mulut.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

Ucapnya dan langsung melahap makanan yang sedari tadi tersedia. Baru ia makan sebentar, dia merasa ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya dan memerhatikannya. Tsuna menengok, tanpa memutus ritual makannya. Alisnya mengernyit saat ia melihat ada laki-laki berambut biru berbentuk err….nanas? sedang memerhatikannya dengan senyuman tak lazim(?). Ada yang berbeda dari kedua mata laki-laki itu, kedua matanya berbeda warna.

Tsuna tidak peduli, dia merasakan aura berbahaya dari si pria nanas disampingnya. Tsuna menjauhkan nampannya dan melanjutkan makan.

"Kufufu, tak usah menjauh begitu, aku tidak akan memakanmu Tsunayoshi-kun."

'_Hee? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku?' _batin Tsuna, ia mencoba tidak peduli dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Namamu.. Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun 'kan? Namaku Rokudo Mukuro, apa aku boleh makan disini bersamamu?"

Laki-laki bernama Mukuro itu mendekat, membuat Tsuna tambah menggidik. Akhirnya Tsuna merespon.

"Bisa kau.. agak menjauh?"

Tanyanya tanpa menatap wajah Mukuro. Ya, bagaimanapun juga Tsuna tahu, laki-laki macam begini pasti dalamnya brengsek. Sebisa mungkin ia akan menjauh darinya.

"Kufufu, kau ini kenapa? Aku 'kan hanya duduk disampingmu. Jangan-jangan.."

Tsuna menunduk, ia merasakan tangan Mukuro di bahunya.

"Kau takut kuapa-apakan, ya?"

Sekelebat memory yang sekuat tenaga ia lupakan muncul lagi. Tsuna takut, sangat takut.

PLAK

Tsuna menepis tangan Mukuro dari bahunya, ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan membawa makanannya pergi. Tapi sebelum ia sempat melangkah, ada segerombolan pria bertampang _yankee_(?) menghalangi jalannya dan ditengah-tengah mereka ada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata tajam.

Tsuna tambah merinding melihatnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan menggenggam nampan cukup kuat.

"A-ada apa?"

Tanya Tsuna sambil menunduk, ia masih belum terbiasa menatap wajah orang lain.

"Kau! Sudah terlambat, sekarang berani menghalangi jalanku."

Tsuna jadi gelagapan sendiri, ia menatap laki-laki dihadapannya dan melihat ada lambang 'Komite Kedisiplinan' yang terpampang di seragamnya.

'_Hieee! Siapa lagi orang aneh ini?'_

"Kufufu, seperti biasa. Penuh emosi, eh? Hibari Kyouya?"

Tsuna lupa, disampingnya sekarang masih ada Mukuro―masih dengan senyumanya yang membuat Tsuna merinding.

"…Rokudo Mukuro."

Tiba-tiba terasa hawa tidak enak disekeliling Tsuna, ia melihat wajah laki-laki yang dipanggil Hibari Kyouya tadi menyeringai menyeramkan. Hibari mengeluarkan dua tonfa yang berada di masing-masing tangannya.

"Kufufu, rupanya kau ingin bermain?"

Tsuna merasa sekarang bukan saatnya mematung di tempat itu, ia diam-diam melangkah mundur. Namun dijegat oleh tangan Mukuro yang menyender pada meja makan yang tadi ditempati Tsuna.

"Mi-minggir!"

Ucap Tsuna sambil memalingkan mukanya dari wajah Mukuro.

"Aku belum selesai mengobrol denganmu Tsunayoshi-kun, aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan."

Tsuna bertambah pucat. Dia tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini.

"Bicara apa kau? Katakan itu pada perempuan sana! Aku masih normal,"

Tsuna mencoba menerobos tangan Mukuro, tapi satu kalimat yang dingin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau kemana, _Herbivore_? Kau belum kuberi hukuman.."

'_Hieeee! Menyeramkan! Menyeramkaaan!'_

"Bersiaplah Rokudo Mukuro,_"_

Hibari mengambil ancang-ancang dan Mukuro tetap santai sambil memerhatikan wajah Tsuna yang kelewat bingung.

"….._Kami korosu!"_

'_Hiieeeee! Ada apa dengan sekolah ini siiih?'_

Tsuna memejamkan matanya dengan erat, ia mau lari, tapi kakinya serasa ngilu. Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang.

BRUG

"A-au!"

Erang Tsuna sambil masih berusaha menyelamatkan makan siangnya *hee? Segitu lapernya kah?*

"Kufufu, jangan bengong Tsunayoshi-kun, kau duduk manis disitu dulu ya, biar aku yang menangani―"

DUAG

Kurang dari 3 cm dari tempat Mukuro berdiri, dinding disampingnya sudah retak karena hantaman tonfa Hibari. Kalau saja tadi Mukuro terlambat untuk mengelak, mungkin dia yang akan terkena ampasnya. Tsuna masih diam dan terduduk di lantai. Ia bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Maa, maa, hentikan sampai disitu."

Tsuna menengok ke arah samping, tempat dimana ada seorang lagi laki-laki yang berada disampingnya. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum sambil membantu Tsuna untuk berdiri.

"Hibari dan Mukuro, kalian menjadi tontonan lho.."

Kata laki-laki itu sambil tetap tersenyum. Tsuna memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan benar, ia menjadi bahan tontonan seluruh murid yang ada di kantin itu.

'_Siapa lagi laki-laki ini?'_

"….Yamamoto Takeshi, beraninya kau memerintahku?"

Tanya Hibari sambil berjalan pelan ke arah Tsuna dan―sebut saja Yamamoto. *males nerangin laki-laki ini, itu, reader pasti juga udah tau == /plak*

"Ahahaha, ti-tidak kok.. aku hanya kasihan dengan… hey, siapa namamu?"

Tanya Yamamoto pada Tsuna yang masih bingung sedari tadi.

"A-ah, namaku.. Sawada Tsunayoshi,"

Yamamoto kembali tertawa, sepertinya mereka sudah lupa akan kehadiran Hibari disitu,

"Oh… boleh kupanggil Tsuna?"

"ha? Emm.. boleh," Jawab Tsuna.

"…kalian berdua…"

Suara dingin nan menusuk kembali membuat Tsuna maupun Yamamoto merinding, mereka sama-sama menengok pada asal suara.

"_Kami Korosu!"_

"Eeeeeeh?"

"Hi-Hibari! Tunggu sebentar! Lawanmu tadi 'kan Muku―"

Semua yang ada disitu terdiam, mereka menengok dimana tempat Mukuro beberapa menit yang lalu berdiri, dan―Shiuuuuush~

Kosong.

Kesimpulannya..

Mukuro kabur.

"…"

Rupanya kali ini Hibari benar-benar dilanda _bad mood_. Dan karena itu, hawa-tidak-enak yang mencengkam memenuhi ruangan. Tatapan Hibari yang tajam melirik pada sosok Tsuna dan Yamamoto.

"Kalau begitu, kuhabisi kalian terlebih dahulu."

Muka Tsuna sudah seperti hewan yang kepanikan diterkam serigala, dan kenapa juga Yamamoto masih tetap tersenyum dengan bulir keringat yang menetes? Oke, abaikan kalimat terakhir.

Hibari sudah berlari ke arah mereka dengan persiapan tonfanya. Tsuna menutup matanya erat-erat dan.. Yamamoto sih sudah pasti dapat menghindar. Lalu bagaimana dengan Tsuna?

'_SEKOLAH INI ANEEEEH!'_

_DUAG_

Tiba-tiba Tsuna merasa tangannya ditarik dan tubuhnya melayang, wajahnya menubruk sesuatu dan setelahnya ia mencium wangi maskulin.

"Berhenti."

Suara yang menggetarkan, Tsuna merasa dirinya sedang dalam pelukan seseorang, dan langsung saja ia membuka matanya. Kepalanya mendongak keatas dan mendapati siluet tubuh dan wajah yang sempurna. Orang itu menengok kebawah, memberikan Tsuna senyuman lembut dan kembali Tsuna terkejut.

Dia.. sedang dipeluk oleh laki-laki..

"Ugh―"

Tsuna cepat-cepat mendorong tubuh itu menjauh darinya. Wajahnya kelihatan pucat dan tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Orang yang didorongnya tadi hanya terdiam menatap Tsuna sebelum senyuman kembali merekah di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tsuna tidak menjawab, ia benar-benar merasa ini hari terburuknya. Baru masuk sekolah sudah banyak kejadian aneh yang menimpanya.

Tsuna memerhatikan wajah orang yang tadi didorongnya. Wajah yang tampan, rambut kuning bagai emas yang bersinar, tubuh jangkung yang berada jauh di atasnya. Tsuna sedikit merona karenanya. Heh, bukan berarti merona karena suka.

"…..kau.."

Suara Hibari membuat Tsuna kembali menengok ke arahnya.

Hibari dan orang tadi saling bertatapan, pandangan dingin yang saling beradu. Diam sejenak hingga tiba-tiba Hibari pergi dari tempat itu bersama pengikut yang lainnya.

"Ahahaha, syukurlah Giotto datang,"

'_Giotto?'_

Sosok dengan wajah asing itu mendekat pada Tsuna. Tsuna hanya diam dan menunduk, takut akan terjadi hal-hal aneh lagi. Suasana kantin kembali seperti semula, seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tanya dia dengan senyumannya yang kembali melembut.

"Ukh―"

Tanpa menjawab Tsuna langsung pergi dari tempat itu―mengacuhkan sang penolong?

*xxx*

Tsuna berjalan menuju halaman depan, ia hendak melihat-lihat gedung ini sebelum membawa barang-barangnya ke kamar asrama.

"Oy! Tsunaa!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Tsuna menengok. Ia mendapati Yamamoto sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Hh.. hh… ini.."

Ucap Yamamoto kelelahan sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Tsuna.

"Ah! Ini nomor kamarku, terimakasih, Tekshi Yamamoto-kun,"

"Ahahaha… panggil Yamamoto saja. Sama-sama,"

Tsuna merasa kalau laki-laki di hadapannya ini tidak terlalu berbahaya. Bisakah ia berteman dengannya?

"Tadi kau beruntung sekali, kalau tidak ada Giotto di tempat itu, kau pasti sudah terkena tonfanya Hibari."

Ujar Yamamoto sambil berjalan mengikuti langkah Tsuna.

"Iya.. tadi itu benar-benar orang yang menyeramkan."

Tsuna kembali teringat pada orang yang menolongnya. Seperti ada yang menarik perhatiannya pada laki-laki dengan nama 'Giotto' itu, rasanya seperti…familiar?

"Umm… kenapa tadi err..Hibari-san langsung berhenti ketika laki-laki itu datang?"

Tanya Tsuna dengan gugup.

"Oh.. itu.. tentu saja kerana lawannya Giotto 'kan? Bukannya Hibari takut dengannya sih, hanya saja sejak dulu mereka seperti itu. Tidak banyak berkomunikasi tapi sepertinya mereka saling mengenal. Lagipula Giotto itu terkenal kuat di sekolah ini,"

Tsuna hanya mengangguk-ngangguk, menyimak cerita Yamamoto.

"Eh? Dari dulu? Berarti dari smp kau berteman dengan mereka?"

Tanya Tsuna dengan tampang polosnya. Yamamoto tertawa,

"Ahahaha.. tidak, tidak, aku hanya mengenal mereka, tapi tidak dekat. Apalagi dengan Hibari."

Tsuna hanya ber-oh

"Lalu… kenapa orang bernama Giotto itu dikenal kuat?"

"Hmm, aku juga tidak begitu tahu. Yang jelas dia itu terkenal, dia blasteran dari Italy dan juga pintar dalam hal pelajaran dan olahraga.

"Oh iya, kudengar, dia juga jarang tersenyum lho. Tapi tadi denganmu dia tersenyum, dia juga tidak pernah peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Ahahaha, kau hebat Tsuna."

Tambah Yamamoto. Tsuna hanya kembali dengan oh-nya.

"Ah! Aku lupa, aku ada latihan _baseball. _Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya, Tsuna!"

Yamamoto melambaikan tangannya dan bergegas pergi.

Tsuna kembali sendiri, menatap sosok Yamamoto yang sudah jauh dan lama-lama hilang dari pandangannya.

"Hm, orang yang baik."

Tsuna kembali berjalan, kaki kecilnya menelusuri taman yang luas di sekolah itu.

'_Oh iya, aku belum tahu siapa teman sekamarku. Kalau tidak salah, ada di papan pengumuman gedung barat.'_

Tsuna memutar langkahnya menuju gedung barat.

*xx**xxx**xx*

"….."

Mata Tsuna sedikit membulat melihat kertas yang tertempel di papan pengumuman.

Ia sudah semenit memperhatikan kertas itu tanpa berkedip.

Kertas dengan judul 'Pembagian kamar asrama' itu memuat namanya dengan….

"Kita sekamar ya?"

Tsuna cepat-cepat menengok pada sumber suara dan menemukan 'dia' ada disampingnya sambil memegang bahu Tsuna.

Dengan langkah cepat ia menepis tangan orang-itu dari bahunya.

Tsuna. Tidak. Suka. Disentuh.

Apalagi dengan laki-laki.

Tsuna melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, meninggalkan dia lagi.

'_Kenapa.. aku bisa sekamar dengannya?'_

Tanya Tsuna sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

'_Sekamar dengan…._

…

_.._

_._

_Giotto?_

**:: To Be Continued ::**

…**kenapa jadi begini?**

**Siapa yang merasuki fikiranku? KENAPA JADI MELENCENG BEGINII?**

**Biarlah =,= yang penting kan temanya ga kemana-mana(?)**

**Heah, untuk pemilihan karakter, kenapa saya milih Giotto jadi si Gii, soalnya~~**

**Nama mereka mirip xD /geplak'd**

**Saya ngambil temanya dari: Takumi-kun; Soshite, Harukaze ni Sasayaite. Ada yang udah nonton? x3 saya telat baru tau dorama itu sekarang =3= maklum, aku kan anak baik, kalo belom usianya aku gamau nonton *alesan***

**(=,=)(=,=)(=,=)**

**Tsuna = Takumi Hayama**

**Giotto = Seki Giichi**

**Haha.. ga nyambung ya?**

**Kira-kira kalo Giotto dipanggil 'Gii' cocok ga?**

**Saya butuh jawabannya, jadi review yaa~ n_n**

**Oh iya, Reader fandom KHR semuanya, salam kenal yaaa.. *telat***

**Sip, Its time to..**

**Say yes to Review~ (/=v=)/**

**Say no to flame~ (\-=-)***


End file.
